Sorted by Pokedex No.
If anyone wants to add the links to the page, they are right here! http://pastebin.com/CtGTH9XR #Bulbasaur - Near Googleplex #Ivysaur - Japanese Tea Garden, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco #Venusaur - CERN, Alberta Legislature Building, Edmonton #Charmander - Sydney Observatory, Australia; Hiroshima, Japan #Charmeleon - Mount Shasta; Galapagos islands, Fernandina Island volcano ; London Fire Brigade Museum #Charizard - Mount Yasur ; Old Faithful, Heard Island & Mcdonalds Island; White Island #Squirtle - Venice; Italy, Googleplex (near); Grand Hyatt Tokyo, Minato, Tokyo, Japan #Wartortle - Trevi Fountain; Rome, Galapagos; Isla Santa Cruz (In the water), Hyde Park London, in lake on Pagan Island #Blastoise - Great Blue Hole, Belize; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos (East Coast) - zoom 200m ; Meijo Park, Nagoya, Japan; #Pidgey - Toronto (CN Tower), Laguardia Airport NYC, King Street Whard (Sydney); King Fahad's Fountain (Jeddah), Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport; Isla Santa Cruz (zoom in) #Pikachu - Tokyo Tower, CERN , Kings College Chapel - Cambridge, #Raichu - CERN, Switzerland , Oxford, Jackson Square New Orleans, Gangnam District (Seoul), WETA Cave #Jigglypuff - Yamanote Lin;, Sydney, Detroit Michigan #Meowth - Camp Randall Stadium, Madison, WI, USA , Sydney Observatory, Australia #Psyduck - Seattle Aquarium #Gengar - Roswell, NM, USA ; Nelson Atkins Museum, Kansas City, MO #Gyrados - Euphrat Museum of Art; Tel Aviv beach, Israel ; De Anza College Swimming Pool; Sao Paulo (Parque do Ibirapuera) #Lapras - Lake Mendota, WI; Nile, Cairo, Egypt (near Road Al Farag Bridge, go north where the Nile forks) #Eevee - Yankee Stadium, NYC , also Antigua, Guatemala #Vaporeon - The Palm Jumeira #Jolteon - Moscow, CERN, pico-union LA ; Las Vegas (McCarran) Internation Airport ; Nagasaki, JPN #Flareon - Sydney (Kirby Walk); West Oakland BART Station, CA #Porygon - Iidabashi Station in Tokyo , Taipei 101; redwood circle, Palo Alto, CA; Puerto Ayora (Calle No. 10/Calle No. 61); Copacabana; Fargo, ND #Snorlax - Vatican City ; Duke University; Foothill College, Los Altos Hills, CA; Brasília; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos, Ecuador #Dragonite - Loch Ness, Expedia Seattle, Strelecky Island; Cocos Island, Costa Rica; Google Campus #Chikorita - Bedwell Bayfront Park ; Luang Prabang, Laos #Bayleef - CERN, Switzerland, Charles Darwin Research Station, Hermann Park (Houston, TX) #Meganium - White House #Cyndaquil - Sakurajima, Kagoshima, Japan: Go to the right for Cyndaquil (zoom in and go slightly east of Mt Ontake), Pagan Island, Hell, Michigan #Quilava - East side of Mt. Fuji, Monaco , Santa Clara University #Typhlosion - Krakatoa; (Pulau Sertung) #Totodile - Hoover Dam, NV, USA; Monterey Bay Aquarium #Croconaw - Stanford University, Lake Lagunita #Feraligatr - North of Pulu Blan, near Cocos Island #Hoothoot - JFK Airport, USA; Casablanca, Morocco; Bermuda; Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan #Pichu - CERN Bldg 868, Switzerland ; Kuwait University; The Peak Galleria, Hong Kong #Togepi - Sagrada Familia, Barcelona SPAIN ; Sapporo (near Kanjo Dori street); Disney World, FL #Ampharos - CERN, Switzerland ; Microsoft Building 17, Redmond, WA; DNA Lounge, San Francisco ; #Marill - Crater Lake ; Panama Canal #Sudowoodo - Easter Island, Cork Ireland, Casa del Lago Lodging House, Uluru, Grand Canyon, USA #Espeon - CERN, Switzerland; Nagano Himawari Kindergarten #Umbreon - near Sydney Lyric Theatre, Sydney Australia; Manaus, Brazil #Unown - Area 51; Route du Mandement, CERN; Argentina #Wobbuffet - Area 51; Switzerland-France border near CERN; Cessnock, Glasgow, United Kingdom #Steelix - Germantown, Ann Arbor, MI ; Sydney Central Station; Downtown Birmingham, AL #Scizor - Clark Field, University of Texas at Austin, Austin, TX ; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos, Ecuador #Heracross - Bois des Mouilles, Switzerland; Taiwan Cultural Center; Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia ; West of Barrio El Eden (not confirmed); North of Barrio El Eden, Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos Islands (follow Av Padre Julio Herrera) #Donphan - Stonehenge, Christ the Redeemer (Rio de Janeiro), Great Pyramid of Giza, The Alamo, Alcedo Volcano (Galapagos Islands), Southwest of Galapagos National Park #Miltank - Columbus Museum of Art, Shortland Street (Auckland), Kobe (Japan), Tae Chio Cemetary (Bangkok), Arc de Triomphe, Paris #Tyranitar - Mount McKinley, Galapagos National Park , Villa Laguna Hotel Manta, Sydney Conservatorium of Music, Genovesa Island (Galapagos); Montreal #Treecko - Seattle, Washington, USA - Gas Works Park ; Bunkyo, Tokyo #Grovyle - Archibald Fountain Sydney; Tokyo, Japan #Scepticle - Cocos Island, Costa Rica; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos #Torchic - Mt. Vesuvius , Mayon Volcano (zoom out) #Combusken - Volcan de Pacaya, Guatemala; Salvador, Bahia, Brazil, Santorini, Greece; Mt St. Helens #Blaziken - Mt. Etna ; Near Tentokuji Temple, Tokyo #Mudkip - Sydney (Rozelle bay); Chiyoda, Japan #Marshtomp - Little Manly Cove, Manly Austraila #Swampert - near Alan Davidson Oval at the alexandra Canal, Sydney Australia , The Royne, near CERN #Beautifly - Puerto Ayora, Ecuador (Northeast of Pokemon Lab building); Seale Park #Lotad - Lavender Bay, New South Wales, Auntralia (on the lake); Belfast Lough, Co. Antrim, Northern Ireland #Taillow - Sydney (south east of Newington College in ilawarra Rd) ; Newark Airport, Newark, NJ ; Seattle (ATM Express, Pine & Melrose); Tempelhof, Berlin, Germany; Vancouver Airport #Kirlia - Eiffel Tower,Paris. 1804 N Shoreline Boulevard, Mountain View, CA 94043 Mountain View, CA 94043, Area 51 Lincoln County NV. #Sableye - Magic Kingdom, Orlando, FL; Southernmost Point, Key West, FL; Paris Opera, Paris, France #Mawile - Brickfields, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia; Versailles, France; 730 Guerrero St, San Francisco, USA ; Downtown Winnipeg, MB, Canada (435 Cumberland Av); #Aggron - San Francisco, by Fort Mason, east providence, RI; National Food Authority, Manila, Philippines , Brisbane Street Sydney #Plusle- Coney Island, Cincinnati, OH , McMurdo Station, Antartica, and CERN, Sydney near Redfern Station, The Technion, Haifa, Israel. #Minun - USAFA Solar Power Plant off I-25, Colorado Springs, CO, US, Tokyo Skytree; Near CERN, Switzerland; Bedford St, Sydney #Wailord - Denmark (The Little Mermaid) , The Imperial Palace (Japan) #Milotic - Isla Tortuga, Galapagos Islands; Lake Merced, San Franciso , Bondi Beach, Sydney #Kecleon - Santiago Bernabeu, Madrid, SPAIN ; Cook County Jail, Chicago #Banette - Galapagos island, South Plaza island / Estes Park, CO, US #Absol - FDR Park, Philadelphia, PA ; Asakusa Kannon Onsen, Japan #Salamence - 15th and 8th Street, NYC; southeast of Google HQ ; Galapagos - San Cristóbal Island; National Museum of Saudi Arabia (Riyadh); Chateau Frontenac, Quebec City #Metagross - Googleplex , CERN (Switzerland), University of São Paulo #Turtwig - Parque Nacional do Jaù #Grotle - Kasai Rinkai Park , Busbys Pond #Torterra - slightly up and to the left of West Emerson St., Seattle Washington; Arisugawa Park, Minato, Tokyo ; Victoria Park, Sydney #Chimchar - Mount Kilimanjaro , near Toyomi Sports Park, Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo-to, Chuo-ku, Harumi, 5 Chome) #Monferno - East of Nagashio Hospital, Tokyo, Japan #Infernape - Gary, IN (North of N. Buchanan Street, Between N. Buchanan St. and Lake Michigan (NW of city)); Tokyo, Japan #Piplup - South Basin, San Francisco (zoom in to see) #Prinplup - Isla tortuga #Empoleon - San Francisco, Sutro Baths #Staraptor - Bellevue hills Sydney, Golden Gate Bridge, Machu Picchu #Luxray - Googleplex ; Renfrew Center, North Dallas, TX #Combee - University of Illinois , Urbana-Champaign, Parliament of South Wales (Sydney) #Pachirisu - Googleplex #Buizel - Charleston Slough, Mountain View, CA ( in the water north of Google HQ (Zoom in)) #Buneary - Statue of Liberty , OR, Tower Bridge London, Union Road Sydney; Sapporo (north-west of the Pokemon Center) #Chatot - Sydney Opera House , San Francisco Airport, University of São Paulo, Hong Kong International Airport #Spiritomb - Embaracadero & Green in San Francisco, Shanghai Street near Temple Street, Yau Ma Tei, Hong Kong; Paris, France #Garchomp - Belgrade, Serbia; Great Wall Mutianyu Section, China, Charles Darwin Research Station; Nile River, Egypt #Munchlax - Empire State Building, NY, USA , Euroa Centre #Lucario - Stock Exchange, New York, NY; north of the Taj Mahal,at Mehtab Bagh ; West of Harajuku Station, Tokyo #Croagunk - CERN, Switzerland, Barrios El Eden, Parliament of South Wales (Sydney); Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos, Ecuador #Leafeon - Setagaya Park, Tokyo, Arthur Byrne Reserve #Glaceon - Mount Everest; Great Slave Lake, NT, Canada; Sochi, Russia #Mamoswine - Whistler Mountain, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada; Sarajevo olympic bobsleigh, bosnia and herzegovina; Kinsmen Park, Saskatoon, SK, Canada; Cape Soya, Japan; Sakhalin Zoobotanical Park, Yuzhno-Sakhalisnk, Russia #Rotom - Nintendo World, Rockefeller Center, NYC #Snivy - Rockefeller Garden, Jerusalem #Servine - Royal Observatory Greenwich #Serperior - Central Park, NYC #Tepig - Arenal Volcano, Costa Rica #Pignite - Meteor Crater, AZ, USA #Emboar - Odessa Meteor Crater, TX, USA #Oshawott - Egret Pond. NORTHWEST of Googleplex, Marina Bay Singapore #Dewott - Stevens Creek Shoreline Nature Study Area, Mountain View, CA (in the bay (?) northeast of Google HQ), South West of Goat Island, Niagara Falls, NY #Samurott - Rhone River, South of CERN; Sydney Observatory; West Edmonton Mall #Munna - Area 51; E 53rd St & 2nd Ave, NYC; Bridgefoot (A202), London #Pidove - Dakhla; Barrios El Eden; Terminal Terrestre de Puerto Ayora, Ecuador #Audino - Ministry of Defence, Whitehall, London UK; in a mall near the Switzerland-France border; Burj Khalifa; Kings Park and Botanic Garden, Perth, Australia; San Carlos Caltrain Station, CA; The Dubai Mall #Scraggy - Alcatraz Island, Shanghai China, San Francisco, Santa Cruz Hwy (Go to the coordinate) #Cofagrigus - Bran Castle, Romania; Motomachi Park, Yokohama, Tikal #Zoroark - Hotel Andreas Tulum (Tulum, Mexico follow south road); Mayan Archaelogical Site, Quintana Roo, Mexico #Minccino - Saint-Gervais Church, Paris, France #Deerling - Grand Hyatt, Tokyo, Japan; South of Central Lisbon, Portugal #Emolga - CERN, Switzerland; TESLA Motors, Palo Alto, CA; Itaipu Binacional, Foz do Igaucu, Brazil #Joltik - Googleplex; Al Zawra Park (Baghdad) #Ferrothorn - Asukayama Park, Tokyo #Chandelure - Area 51, OR, Tower of London, Teotihuacan #Haxorus - Taronga Zoo North of Sydney; San Francisco - Union Square; Yangon, Myanmar #Cubchoo - SE of Hietaniemi Cemetery, Helsinki, Finland; Point Barrow, Alaska; Lake Louise, AB #Stunfisk - Tortuga Bay, Galapagos, Nose Hill Park Calgary Canada; Reusch Ash Pit, Mt. Kilimanjaro, Tanzania; Sofia, Bulgaria #Hydreigon - Le Grand Louvre(Louvre Museum); lincoln center for the performing arts, NYC #Chespin - Kuritsu Kashinomiya Park, Millenium Park Near Olympic Park Sydney #Quilladin - Hanegi Park, Setagaya, Tokyo; Boronia Park, Australia; Santa Fe Island #Chesnaught - Macquarie Park Cemetery, Lindfield, New South Wales, Australia; London Zoo #Fennekin - Ushuaia, Argentina #Braixen - Honolulu, Hawaii (Diamond Head) / Great Prismatic Spring, Yellowstone Nat. Park, US / Eyjafjallajokull, Iceland #Delphox - Saitama City Office, Japan, to the north-east of Mauna Kea, Hawaii #Froakie - Honolulu, Hawaii Beach Hotel, Charles Darwin Research Station; Fisherman's Wharf, San Francisco, Puerto Ayora #Frogadier -Water off Isla Baltra, Galapagos; Bellagio, Las Vegas #Greninja - Mort Bay, Sydney, Australia #Bunnelby - Sacré-Coeur, Paris; Edinburgh Castle #Talonflame - Volcán Wolf, Isla Isabela, Galapagos #Gogoat - Minato park, chiba, Japan; Großer Tiergarten, Berlin, Germany #Pancham - Pokemon Center Osaka/Googleplex; The Arch of Cabo San Lucas #Meowstic (Male) - south of Big Ben, London UK / Mountain View, CA #Meowstic (Female) - Georgia Tech/Stanford University, Area 51; Kuminhall, Shinjuku, Tokyo #Aegislash - Sakurajima, Konohana Ward; Southeast of marker. Kansas City, MO -> PARKVIEW (E9th St); Tenpozan Park, Osaka, Japan #Spritzee - Disneyland, Anaheim CA; northeast of Stanford University (Scott St and Addison Avn); Vienna (zoom in), south of Cultural Center of the Philippines #Swirlix - Yoyogi Park, Shibuya, Tokyo (north of Harajuku Station); Dublin, Ireland; Isla Tortuga #Inkay-Bilbao,Spain, Redwood City CA, Sydney Opera House (ish) #Helioptile - Eiffel Tower/Wardenclyffe Tower; Pokemon Center, Sapporo, Japan #Sylveon - Mont Saint-Michel, France; Venice; Central Park, NYC; Yoyogi Park; Shibuya, Tokyo. #Dedenne - Harvard and Nintendo Headquarters (Kyoto), Ottawa, Space Needle (Seattle); Shinjuku station, Tokyo; Fernsehturm, Berlin #Goodra - La Moneda, santiago Chile, Galapagos Island #Pumpkaboo - Moscow, OR, Pyramids of Giza. Boston MA; Stanford Dish, Stanford, CA, Cockatoo Island(west of Sydney Harbour Bridge) #Noivern - Portland, OR, CERN (Switzerland); Angermeyer Point, Puerto Ayora, Ecuador; NASA Johnson Space Center; Kyiv, Ukraine #Mew - Randomized Location (May not appear until all 150 other Pokémon are caught) - Found several times at -2.98,-58.49 If anyone wants to add the links to the page, they are right here! http://pastebin.com/CtGTH9XR